The present invention relates to a portable medicine cabinet with a timer for private use by an individual taking several different medicines, and is adapted for storing the plurality of medicines therein and indicating at certain predetermined time intervals that a dose of medicine should be taken.
Many individuals in today's society are taking several prescription drugs during the same period of time and it is believed that a problem exists in keeping track of the predetermined times for taking a dose of the respective medicines. This is believed to be a particular problem for senior citizens or disabled individuals who are living at their home or at the home of a relative or friend and whose memory may be less clear than the memory of younger or healthier individuals. For these people a portable apparatus of the type described herein is believed to be a valuable aid in keeping their assorted medicines at one location and indicating to them the exact time at which a dose of each medicine should be taken. It is not believed thay any portable apparatus of this kind is known at the present time and it is further believed that the apparatus of the present invention provides a simple and economical solution to a real problem existing in our society today .
Therefore, it can be understood that an object of the invention is to provide a portable medicine cabinet with a timer which may be used by individuals who are taking several medications at one time, particularly the sick and elderly, to maintain their medicines in a portable container and provide a signal to the individual when it is time to take a dose of each medicine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive portable medicine cabinet with a timer for home or work utilization by any individual who is taking several medicines at one time and desires aid in keeping track of the time that a dose of each medicine should be taken.